We are Kuroko Tetsuya
by GuruFrogGirl17
Summary: "Kuroko Tetsuya you are needed in another dimension." A loud booming voice echoed though Kuroko's bed room and then a sudden light appeared engulfing him in the endless white. This fan fiction is rated T for teen. It does contain profanities/curse words. I hope you enjoy!


"Kuroko Tetsuya you are needed in another dimension." A loud booming voice echoed though Kuroko's bed room and then a sudden light appeared engulfing him in the endless white.

Kuroko woke up with a start and then realized that he was in another person's room…it was light blue like his hair and very simple with many books.

"The fuck am I!?" Kuroko cursed.

"Kuroko Tetsuya did I just hear you curse!?" A short light blue haired woman asked.

Kuroko's face turned into one of horror then surprise, "…Mother!?"

"Are you okay honey?" The kind woman asked.

This was Kuroko's mother…but not the one he remembered! _His_ mom was absolutely crazy…this woman here, she was kind.

"Honey why is the underside of your hair dyed black? And since when did it get so long!?" She screeched.

Kuroko's hair was neck length with black hair dye on the underside.

"…I wanted a new look, sorry I need to go to school." Kuroko said as he abruptly ran out the door.

'Where the hell am I!?' Kuroko thought as he walked towards his school, 'I still go to school at Serien, right?'

"Kuroko…what's up with you hair!?" Kagami asked.

"Shut the hell up Baka!" Kuroko said playfully as he punched Kagami's shoulder.

"…" Kagami's eyes widened, "Kuroko, are you alright?"

"Oh coarse I am Tiga, why?" Kuroko asked his childhood friend.

"Well for starters you never call anyone by their first names and second you never curse or punch people even if it is just for joking…the least you would do is jab people." Kagami said, "What happened to you?"

"Tiga, you are really confusing me…I guess everything about today is. I woke up and saw my mother." Kuroko said.

"Yeah…so?" Kagami said.

"My _mother_ …my MOTHER!" Kuroko wailed, "It was like I had never met her before…she was my mother but…she wasn't! She was too kind!"

"…I think I need to bring you to the hospital." Kagami said.

"Haha…are you serious?" Kuroko asked.

"Dead serous Kuroko! You are remembering thigs all wrong!" Kagami said as he grabbed Kuroko's arm.

Kuroko automatically flipped Kagami over his shoulder, "Have you forgotten that we are in the Karate team Baka!?"

"WE'RE IN THE BASKETBALL TEAM!" Kagami yelled, "Get off me!"

"What?" Kuroko asked, "No…your wrong Tiga, we are defiantly in the Karate team. We just won at the winter tournament again!"

"Kuroko I am seriously worried about you…at least let Midorima look at you, please!" Kagami begged.

"Midorima? Why him?" Kuroko asked as he gave the strangest look to Kagami.

"Just please!" Kagami shouted.

"Fine Tiga." Kuroko said as he was pulled along by Kagami.

-25 Minutes Later-

"Midorima something is really wrong with Kuroko, he is saying things that aren't true like that he is on a karate team and how his mother is evil!" Kagami shrieked as he busted into Midorima's basketball practice.

Midorima quickly turned to see Kuroko with the most pissed off expression, "Kuroko?"

Kuroko's face turned from pissed to surprised, "Jesus fucking Christ…Midorima you cleaned you act up, huh?" Kuroko smiled, "I always knew you could do it." He patted Midorima's back.

"…" Midorima about has a heart attack when Kuroko cursed.

To Kuroko's prior knowledge Midorima was always the friendly neighborhood drug dealer who was always high.

"SEE! Look at him!" Kagami said in worry.

"Kuroko what are you talking about!?" Midorima almost shrieked.

"Woah…you even talk differently. Cool." Kuroko smirked as he inspected Midorima better.

"…Oh my god, we need Akashi." Midorima said.

"Sei…yeah let's go see him." Kuroko said fondly with a warm smile.

"You saw him two days ago!" Kagami paled.

-5 Hours Later-

Midorima, Kagami, and Kuroko arrived in Kyoto and went to Akashi's mansion.

"Holy shit! Who lives here!?" Kuroko said wide eyed.

"Akashi does." Midorima answered.

"No. Way." Kuroko said as he ran into the mansion, "SEIJIRO! SEI WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Tetsuya? Is that you?" Akashi asked as he walked out of his office.

Kuroko's face lit up happily when he saw his Sei. He ran up to Akashi and planted a deep passionate kiss on his lips and then hugged him, "Sei, what is going on babe? Everything is all wrong! I am a little worried."

"Tetsuya…what is wrong with you!?" Akashi said with such an evil aura as he shoved Kuroko away.

"Seijuro…what happened to you? You…you're not Sei…not my Sei." Kuroko said as he backed into a wall and then collapsed to his knees.

-Meanwhile in another Dimension-

"Get up Tetsu!" A raunchy voice yelled.

Kuroko sat up quickly wide eyed as he looked at his surroundings. The room was colored black, red, and white with several rock band posters and karate trophies everywhere.

Kuroko walked down stairs to see his mother in very high heels and a very short skirt, "Mom…why are you wearing that…not that it is bad, but why?"

"You know why Tetsu!" She said as he walked out of her house, slamming the door.

"I don't." Kuroko said shocked as he walked out of his house to go to morning practice.

"Yo…want to but some weed?" A voice whispered.

Kuroko looked to his side and saw Midorima in a trench coat and hat looking around suspiciously, "Midorima-kun?"

"You want it or not?" Midorima said hazily.

Kuroko frowned when he came to the conclusion that his friend was high as a kite and proceeded to jab him, "No Midorima-kun, I do not want to buy drugs. You are coming with me right now."

"OUCH! Kuro man…the hell was that for?" Midorima called.

Kuroko frowned, "You know Akashi-kun would skin you alive if he saw you like this."

"Akashi? He couldn't hurt me…couldn't hurt a fly!" Midorima spat and then walked away.

Kuroko stood there frozen until a large hand patting him on the shoulder.

Kuroko turned around to see Kagami, "Hello Kagami-kun I just saw the-

Kagami flipped Kuroko to the ground and started choking him.

"K-Kagami-kun…s-s-stop!" Kuroko couched.

"Yo Kuro, what's up with you? Why do you look so weird?" Kagami asked.

"What do you mean Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Your hair. You cut it and washed out the dye…your also acting really weird...you haven't even tried to hurt me yet." Kagami said.

"Kagami-kun-

"And what's with the honorific?" Kagami asked, "Just call me normally."

"That is what I am trying to tell you Kagami-kun. Something is very wrong and I don't know what it is." Kuroko explained monotonously.

"You mean…like you're sick or something?" Kagami asked.

"At least you're still a Bakagami." Kuroko smiled slightly.

"Yep, something is defiantly wrong. You have never been…dare I say cute before." Kagami said, "We should get to the dojo."

"Dojo? What about basketball practice Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"Kuro, we are in the karate team…not the basketball team. Ewe." Kagami said.

"…I think I need to see Akashi-kun, he will probably know what is happening." Kuroko said as he began walking away.

"Why are you going that way? Your boyfriend goes to the same school as us remember?" Kagami said as he grabbed Kuroko's wrist.

"…Right…where would he be again?" Kuroko asked.

"In the library council room." Kagami said, "Get some rest today, alright? I will tell the guys you are sick."

"Yeah…thanks Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he bolted to the council room.

"Akashi-kun, are you in here?" Kuroko asked softly.

"Tets-kun?" Akashi asked as he came out from behind a bookshelf.

Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw Akashi…he looked so innocent, so sweet, "Akashi-kun, what has happened to everyone?"

"What happened to you Tets-kun? Your hair, your voice…it's so different. Are you okay?" Akashi asked in worry as he raised his hand to Kuroko's forehead to check for a fever and then gave him a shy kiss on the lips, "Please tell me that you are."

"A-Akashi-kun…we need to talk." Kuroko stated.

Akashi's eyes widened, "Oh god, I did something bad, didn't I?"

"No! You didn't do anything bad Akashi-kun, I just need to talk to you." Kuroko said as he put a hand on Akashi's shaking form.

Akashi nodded and Kuroko told Akashi everything that was happening.

"…Tets-kun…you are worrying me."

-In the other dimension-

"The hell did you do to him Akashi?" Kagami yelled as he crouched down to the ground to aid Kuroko,

"You okay Kuroko?"

"Tiga…he, he's not my Sei! My sweet Seijuro…that's not him." Kuroko said as he held both of his hands on his hair, "and Midorima isn't a drug dealer here…you're the only one that hasn't changed Tiga…except for your weird basketball obsession…"

"Tetsuya you are the one that has changed." Akashi's over powering aura was just over him, "The Tetsuya I know has short un-dyed hair, is mostly emotionless, never curses, is always polite, and is somewhat cute…you are mistaken Tetsuya, if you even are Tetsuya."

Kagami pulled out his phone and showed Kuroko a video of him and Kagami playing basketball with the rest of the team and how they were all laughing and having fun. Next Akashi pulled out a photo album full of pictures of him and the rest of the gom form middle school to prove his point.

"…I _am_ Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko's hair was shading his eyes, "…and I must be dreaming." Kuroko said before he passed out.

-Unknown Place-

"Ugh…" Kuroko groaned waking up to brightness.

"It's about time you woke up…Kuro-kun." A flat yet soft voice called.

Kuro woke looked up to see a boy who looked like the one in those pictures, "Oi! You're him! What have you done you bastard!?"

"Calm down…I am in the same situation as you. You're the other me, right?" Kuroko asked gently.

"Yeah, I guess…but were the exact opposite." Kuro said as he ran his fingers though his long black/blue hair.

"Can you tell me why Akashi-kun is so different and kissed me?" Kuroko asked.

"Your Seijuro is super scary…my Sei, he's my boyfriend. My sweet, sweet boyfriend." Kuro answered.

"Ah…that's why…yes, the Akashi-kun from my world is quite intimidating and we are not dating there." Kuroko responded, "Your Midorima-kun tried to sell me drugs."

"Haha! Yep he does that every so often." Kuro smirked as he stood over Kuroko, "Why are you so short?"

Even though they were both Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuro was about three inches taller than Kuroko.

Kuroko jabbed Kuro, "Why we are not the same height is the better question Kuro-kun."

"Geeze relax dude! Anyways, what are we going to do?" Kuro asked as he held his aching side.

"I don't know." Kuroko replied, "I am still debating whether this is a dream or not."

"Well if it's not why we were even switched in the first place?" Kuro asked.

"For me I see how I could be used to help Midorima-kun clean up and help Akashi-kun gain more confidence…just for example." Kuroko answered.

"I could help then with that!" Kuro yelled angrily.

"Could you?" Kuroko questioned harshly, "There are also things that I can't do, that you can."

"Like what?" Kuro asked, "Your friends already seem fine."

"I don't know Kuro-kun…I guess you will have to figure it out." Kuroko replied, "But for now, we need to know what we will do about our differing personalities."

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked dumbly.

"I mean if we keep acting like ourselves…we will most likely end up in a hospital for the insane." Kuroko explained.

"Yeah…didn't think about that." Kuro admitted.

"For the time being you act like me and I will act like you until we can figure this out." Kuroko decided.

"But you play basketball!" Kuro shouted, "AND I am taller."

"You do karate and I am shorter, at least you can blame it on a sudden growth spurt. It is also difficult for me to show emotion like you can." Kuroko confessed, "I think we are leaving now."

"What-

Lights flashed and then there was only darkness.

"Kuroko wake up!" Kagami yelled.

Kuro (We'll call him Kuro from now on) woke up with a start to see the basketball version of his best friend, "Hello Kagami-kun." Kuro said trying to do his best Kuroko imitation.

"Kuroko! Are you back, are you alright!?" Kagami asked as he brought Kuro into his arms.

'What would Kuroko do!?' Kuro thought, 'That's right be emotionless.' "Kagami-kun…"

"What is it Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he pulled away from Kuro's trembling form.

"What just happened? Why am I at Akashi-kun's house?" Kuro asked as tears welled in his eyes but really he was erupting with laughter on the inside.

"Calm down Kuroko, it's alright! You were just…sleep walking!" Kagami said nervously, "Yep! Sleep walking…you must have dyed your hair while you were in your sleep like state."

'Shit, I am going to have to cut my hair, aren't I.' Kuro could almost cry, 'Sei loves it so much…' "What are you talking about Kagami-kun?" Kuro felt his hair and pretended to look slightly surprise by its length, "That is new."

Kagami and Midorima visibly sighed in relief seeing Kuroko back to normal, but unsurprisingly Akashi wasn't that easy to fool.

"Tetsuya, do you like me?" Akashi asked bluntly.

Kuro felt himself about to show the most shocked face, but he held back and forced his face to remain still, "Of course Akashi-kun." Kagami about shit himself, "I like most everyone."

Akashi smirked, "Alright, goodbye Tetsuya."

"Come on Kuroko let's get that hideous hair off of you." Midorima said as he held up his lucky item of the day: Hair dresser scissors.

'Shit.'

-In a whole nether world! -

"Tets-kun! Tets-kun! Wake up, please!" Akashi begged.

Kuroko's eyes slowly opened to see two red one's filled with worry, "Hey Sei…" Kuroko forced himself to smile.

"Tets-kun you worried me so much." Akashi said as he pecked Kuroko's lips, "I thought you were going crazy!"

"I am sorry Sei...I think I am a little delirious." Kuroko went up to feel his hair, "Where's my hair?"

Akashi giggled sweetly, "I think you cut it off."

"Oh no…" Kuroko said.

"It's alright we can have Kise-kun re-dye it for you." Akashi said as he held Kuroko's hand, "Let's go now."

Kuroko had a problem…his height, "I don't think I can walk Sei…can you go get T-Tiga?"

"I will be right back." Akashi said after he placed a kiss on Kuroko's forehead.

'So weird.' Kuroko thought and then thought until an idea came to him, 'I will just find some boots to wear to make me taller…thank goodness no one had noticed yet.'

"Kuro you bastard, why the hell didn't you tell me you were _that_ sick!?" Kagami asked as he threw Kuroko over his shoulders.

"Shut up Tiga." Kuroko snorted, but in the inside it felt so, _so_ very nasty to talk in such an informal way, "Just wait until I am better…kick you damn ass."

"HA! There he is! Our Kuro is back, you actually had me a bit worried there." Kagami said.

'Kagami-kun is awesome everywhere.' Kuroko thought with a smile, "Thanks Tiga."

"No problem…Kise said he would be coming over to your house later to fix your do." Kagami laughed.

"Fine." Kuroko said indifferently.

A few hours later Kise arrived at his door, but it was definitely not the Kise from his dimension. This Kise had hair, _long_ hair all the way to his hips.

"What have you done Kuro-cchii!?" Kise screeched as he dropped his large purple bag and ran over to Kuroko, "Your hair! It's alright Kuro-cchii, I will fix it."

Kuroko ginned, "Thanks." He didn't know what Kuro called Kise.

"There!" Kise said as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "You are finished and look drop dead sexy again."

Kuroko looked at the mirror. He had the same look Kuro had before accept shorter, "Haha, thanks man." Kuroko said.

"Yep, sweet little Akashi called and said it was a hair emergency! So naturally I had to come…I know how much he loves your hair." Kise winked seductively.

"…Naturally." Kuroko mimicked.

A few hours later…

"Wow Tets-kun…you look so sexy." Akashi said shakily as he straddled Kuroko.

Perhaps this Akashi wasn't as innocent as Kuroko had first believed.

"I want you inside me." Akashi whispered in Kuroko's ear.

'NOPE!' Kuroko thought in alarm, "Hey Sei…you are so damn sexy too…" Kuroko pushed a strand of hair out of Akashi's face and behind his ear, "So beautiful…but I still feel really sick and I don't want you to get what I have." Kuroko said and then coughed for effect.

Akashi smiled, "You are so caring Tets-kun."

"Only to you Sei." Kuroko said and then brought their lips together, "Let's go to bed."

"Okay." Akashi nodded while wrapping his arms around Kuroko, "I love you."

"Love you too." Kuroko said.

Kuroko felt guilty…he felt like he was messing with his other self's boyfriend.

But much to Kuroko's relief he fell into a dark slumber.

-A place between Times? -

"Kuroko! Wake up you lazy shit!" Kuro yelled, "I have been here forever!"

"…Kuro-kun." Kuroko started, "…I think we meet in our dreams."

"Good theory…anyways how is my babe?" Kuro asked.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked as his cheeks lit a flame, "Well he tried-

"He was horny, wasn't he?" Kuro asked, "It's because of your hair and he thinks that you are me…I am not mad at you just don't touch him." He warned.

Kuroko nodded, "I would never."

"Good…" Kuro mumbled.

"It looks like I wasn't the only one who got a haircut." Kuroko smirked.

"Yeah that Oha Asa freak did it to me claiming that it was his lucky item and destiny and some crap like that." Kuro said lazily.

"That is not nice Kuro-kun, don't call Midorima-kun a freak." Kuroko scolded.

"Ugh, fine…I suppose he's better than my Midorima." Kuro said.

"Oh yeah…I need to help him when I wake up." Kuroko thought aloud.

"So…how old are you?" Kuroko asked.

"Eh? Why ask that? If we are the same person we should be the same age." Kuro replied.

"I am just thinking that if you are taller than me you might be older and I might grow-

"Seventeen." Kuro interrupted, "You?"

"…Seventeen." Kuroko pouted.

"Well then fate just wants you to be short then, sorry!" Kuro smirked.

"I doubt you are." Kuroko responded with a slight frown.

"Your Kagami-kun is very similar to mine." Kuroko analyzed.

"Yep, they are." Kuro agreed, "But holy shit that Akashi of yours is pretty screwed up…so scary."

"Kuro-kun…I have no idea how to do karate." Kuroko stated.

"Well you're just as blunt as ever…but yeah, that is a concern. I don't like basketball but at least I know how to play it." Kuro answered.

"I play basketball differently. I use my palm and I only pass…occasionally shoot, but that is with my palm too." Kuroko described.

"Well it looks like we got more in common. When I do karate, I typically only use my palms instead of punches when I attack." Kuro said, "It's my own style."

"I don't know any moves." Kuroko admitted.

"Like…none?" Kuro asked.

"None." Kuroko repeated.

"Hmm…we have all night to practice." Kuro smiled.

"I suppose we do." Kuroko smiled too.

-In a different universe-

*KNOCK*

"Jesus go away! I was teaching that weakling my moves…our moves? WHATEVER! I was teaching him all night!" Kuro groaned as he sat up and walked to his door.

"Oi Tetsu, it took you long enough." Aomine said.

'Fuck, it's _him_.' Kuro almost glared but remembered that this isn't the Daiki he knows, 'Who knows maybe this ones not an asshole.' "Good morning Aomine-kun."

"Do you want to play basketball?" Aomine smiled brightly.

"No thank you Aomine-kun." Kuro declined, he hadn't learnt anything about the sport last night.

Aomine looked at him like he had grown another head, "Are you alright Tetsu?"

"Yesterday I was a little sick, but please don't worry I am alright now." Kuro gave a small smile.

"Oh okay…you have just never turned down basketball." Aomine commented.

"There's a first for everything Aomine-kun." Kuro said emotionlessly.

"Yeah…you sure you're alright?" Aomine questioned again.

"I am sure Aomine-kun." Kuro said starting to get annoyed.

"Okay fine do you want to go get some Maji with Satsuki and me?" Aomine asked.

'S-Satsuki!? No way!' Kuro tensed, "*cough* I think I am still a little sick."

"You look fine-

"*COUGH, COUGH, COUGH*…been puking all morning…" Kuro lied.

"Really?" Aomine enquired.

"Yep…it's all over everywhere in here…smells awful-oh god!" Kuro said as he help his mouth with his hand and shook, "Don't want you sick...URREGHHH!" Kuro sounded form behind the door.

"Jesus Tetsu…I'll let you rest, okay?" Aomine said.

"Goodbye Aomine-kun." Kuro said, closed the door, and then laughed like a madman, "That was just too fucking funny."

-The OTHER dimension-

"Hey Tets-kun, what do you want to do today?" Akashi asked as his head rested on Kuroko's chest.

"I'm not sure babe." Kuroko smiled, "What would you like to do?"

"Hmm…we could meet with Muri-kun today." Akashi suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kuroko said as he kissed Akashi's forehead, 'My Akashi-kun would have killed me by now if I had ever done that.'

Akashi smiled brightly, hopped off the bed, and ran out the door, "I'll go get dressed!"

"I will too." Kuroko said and got dressed.

Kuroko put on a pair of black skinny jeans with paired with a dark red and black shirt accompanied with two inch heel boots.

"Ready to go?" Akashi asked.

"Yep." Kuroko answered, "You lead the way babe."

Akashi nodded, "But only if you hold my hand."

Kuroko nodded, "Deal."

"Really!?" Akashi asked with wide eyes.

"Anything for you." Kuroko said.

Akashi smiled and started leading the way.

30 minutes later…

"Muri-kun! We are here!" Akashi knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A voice said and then opened the door.

'…Wow…' Kuroko was shocked to see that Murisakabara was…well he wasn't a giant just normal, still taller than Kuroko, but average and he didn't have snacks with him and he wasn't eating.

"Hello Kuroko, how are you?" Murisakabara asked maturely.

"…I'm pretty good Atsushi." Kuroko responded.

"You cut your hair…it looks good." Murisakabara mused.

'You cut your hair!' Kuroko mentally screamed, "Thanks…"

Murisakabara's hair was short and out of his face.

"Hey uh…I hope you don't mind but Aomine is going to be coming over later." Murisakabara warned and Akashi looked at Kuroko with worried eyes.

"…That's fine." Kuroko said, he had no idea why they were sporting such odd expressions.

"I don't know Tets-kun, we should probably leave before Aomine-kun comes…I don't want you to hurt him again, or have you get hurt."

"I promise I won't hurt him." Kuroko promised softly.

"Thank you so much Tets-kun…you're making me so happy. If you and Aomine-kun get along again we can be friends again." Akashi smiled so lovingly.

Kuroko nodded, "I hope to be Aomine-kun's friend again too."

"Tets-kun? Are you alright?" Akashi asked.

"Yeah babe." Kuroko said quickly since he said 'Aomine-kun' instead of 'Daiki'.

"Good!" Akashi said as he pecked Kuroko's lips and then walked happily into Murisakabara's bedroom.

1 Hour later…

"Tetsu…" Aomine spat.

Kuroko turned around to see a pissed Aomine, "Hello Daiki, how are you doing?"

"How I'm doing!? Well after I went to the dentist for the tooth-PERMANT tooth that YOU broke I have had to eat on the left side of my mouth…" Aomine fumed.

"Yeah, sorry about that Aom-Daiki." Kuroko caught himself, "I am sorry."

Aomine stared at Kuroko eyes wide in shock, "…You're kidding, right?"

"No, I think we should put what happened (What even happened!? –Kuroko thought) behind us and be friends again." Kuroko replied.

"The Tetsu I know would never apologize to anyone!" Aomine shouted, "What the fuck kind of game are you playing!?"

"Daiki…people change." Kuroko said as he looked Aomine strait in the eyes, "I have…and I have seen others do it as well. I only want to be your friend again."

"Pft! You!? My friend? Keep dreaming Tetsu...as if." Aomine barked.

"I mean it Daiki." Kuroko replied, "I would like to start again, if you are willing." Kuroko bowed at a perfect 90 degree angle.

"Seriously, a bow?" Aomine laughed.

'Kuro-kun doesn't bow!' Kuroko yelled to himself, "…I was scratching my knee."

"No! That was a bow, I saw it!" Aomine called.

"I think a bug bit me…" Kuroko mused.

"It was a bow Tetsu, and you know it." Aomine stared at Kuroko.

"Do I?" Kuroko smiled slightly, "I suppose we will never know."

"Bastard." Amine said as we swung an arm around Kuroko very tightly, "I suppose I can forgive you since you're such a looser without me."

Kuroko smirked and then flipped Aomine over, 'Wow, Kuro-kun is a great teacher.'

Kuroko's thoughts were interrupted when Aomine kicked Kuroko's legs out from under him and pinned him down, "I win, your loose! But I _believe_ you." Aomine smirked.

"I'll get you back." Kuroko said as Aomine helped him up.

"Yeah, when alpacas fly." Aomine replied.

'Alpacas?' Kuroko thought briefly before a body crashed into him and Aomine.

"I am so happy that your two are putting it all behind!" Akashi said as he hugged them both.

"Nice to see you again shorty." Aomine said as he ruffled Akashi's hair.

Kuroko was very thankful for his blank face or else he would have been laughing, 'A-Aomine-kun pet Akashi-kun's hair!' Kuroko laughed inside.

-Dream World-

"Hey Kuroko, how was today living as me?" Kuro asked smugly.

"Valuable…I patched up your Aomine-kun's and Kuro-kun's friendship." Kuroko replied, "What happened between you two any-

"HOW COULD YOU MAKE UP WITH THAT BASTARD!? JESUS CHRIST KUROKO!" Kuro fumed.

"…Akashi-kun was happy to see Kuro-kun and Aomine-kun back as friends." Kuroko said as if he was a puppy who had just gotten kicked.

Kuro paused his rampage to look at Kuroko, 'God he looks just like Sei when he is sad.' "Look…I am sorry Kuroko. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that…well Daiki and I were childhood friends but then he got pissed about my relationship with Sei, he said I was just using him…I told him I wasn't but he didn't believe me and…I ended up kicking his ass."

"Oh…well he did say he believed you now. I understand what he meant now." Kuroko stated.

"Alright Kuroko let's play basketball." Kuro said with as much determination a he had for karate.

Kuroko smiled, "Let's."

-Is it a different planet? -

"Kuroko let's go to practice!" Kagami said eagerly.

"Alright Kagami-kun." Kuro said.

The two walked down to the gym where Rico and the rest were.

"You're late!" She said as she whapped Kagami with the clipboard.

"Kuroko was late too!" Kagami groaned.

Rico looked at Kuroko, "He gets a pass."

"WHY!?" Kagami shouted.

"Because he is so cute!" Rico said as she nuzzled Kuroko like #2 does.

"I'm not cute?-

"No." Kuro said cutting Kagami off.

"KUROKO!?" Kagami lost the color in his face, "And how the hell would you know!?"

"Someone told me." Kuro answered smoothly.

"WHO!?" Kagami screeched.

"…A relative." Kuro said.

"They saw me and said that-

"They actually put it as, 'That Tiga is such a brute, but you are so adorable Kuroko! He looks so scary…I want to beat him up!'"

"Who the hell is your relative, and why does he want kick my ass!?" Kagami asked.

"He is my cousin and in the Karate club." Kuro explained.

"Oh…" Kagami mused.

"Shut up boys and let's get to work!" Rico announced as she blew her whistle.

"Ah…what is your full name again?" Kuro asked Rico.

"Aida Rico, why Kuroko-kun?" Rico asked.

'Holy shit…Rico looks good as a girl…who knew.' "…I wanted to know how many syllabus was in your name." Was his stupidly made excuse.

Kuro messed up quite a few times during the mini game since he does not have the same presence at Kuroko, thus making him easily seen. However he made up for it by being quick and slamming the ball all the way down court to Kagami.

"That was very good Tetsuya." A voice chimed behind Kuro.

'Great, it's the anit-Akashi…HO-LY SHIT! Who the hell is THAT?' Kuro's eyes widened when he looked up to see the face of a giant, "No way…"

"Are you okay Kuro-chin?" Murisakabara asked as he shoved a poky stick in his mouth.

'That's Atsushi!' Kuro had a mini freak out session, 'What an overgrown beast!'

Kuro's thoughts were interrupted when the giant picked him up to examine him.

"…Put me down." Kuro said with a blank face.

"You don't smell like Kuro-chin." Murisakabara mentioned.

"What do you mean Murisakabara?" Kagami asked.

"Kuro-chi usually smells like vanilla…I usually want to eat him, but he doesn't smell like Kuro-chin." Murisakabara said as he sat Kuro down and then walked away.

'Oh my god…this is a cannibalistic universe! Why didn't Kuroko tell me!? At least I know karate-

"Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned.

"*couch*…yes Akashi-kun." Kuro asked as nervous sweat ran down his features.

"Atsushi is right, you are different somehow." Akashi analyzed, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Kuro answered speedily.

'Too fast.' Kuro and Akashi thought in unison.

"Don't lie to me Tetsuya." Akashi said with the most threatening aura.

"I am not lying Akashi-kun, nothing is wrong with me." Kuro denied.

"There is…something has changed and I want (demand) you to tell me." Akashi demanded fiercely.

'What do I do!? Right! Be cute…be Kuroko!' "Well…" Kuro said softly as he looked down almost as if he was going to cry.

Akashi noticed Kuro's sudden change in emotion and backed off a little, "Yes Tetsuya?"

"I…well." Kuro blushed madly, 'Yes, I can blush on demand dammit!' Kuro smirked inside.

Akashi and everyone there had never seen their Kuroko's face do anything other than a slight smile, so to see a blushing mess in front of them was a shock, even for Akashi.

"…Go ahead Tetsuya." Akashi almost cooed.

"…When I was in Maji Burger the other day, I was in the bathroom…and someone walked in on me and started undressing because they didn't notice me, but when they finally did see me…uh, they tried to touch me…" Kuro whispered to Akashi while he looked around to make sure Kagami didn't hear this.

"Who was it Tetsuya?" Akashi seethed anger.

Kuro looked down, "I don't know, I haven't seen them since."

"…Are you alright, they didn't force you into anything, correct?" Akashi prayed for a no.

Kuroko shook his head furiously, "T-They only t-touched my upper body and kissed me…that's why I don't smell like vanilla, I haven't gone back since then."

"Kagami Tiga come here." Akashi called sternly…almost dangerously.

"Yes?" Kagami sweat dropped.

"You have failed as Tetsuya's light." Akashi proclaimed.

"What!? Why!? We won the winter cup twice-

"You are supposed to be his light on _and_ off court…you have not kept Tetsuya safe." Akashi stated giving Kagami a harsh look.

'Kuroko is going to lose his shit when I tell him about this!' Kuro thought.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called.

"Yes Akashi-kun?" Kuro asked as he looked into Akashi's eyes with his doe like ones.

"I am sorry for being stern with you, I just needed to know that you were okay…" Akashi trailed off, "Tiga didn't protect you."

"Akashi-kun…its okay-

"It's not okay Tetsuya." Akashi said and then quickly composed himself again, "It is not alright when something like that happens to my close friend."

"What even happened!?" Poor Kagami was left in the dark.

"If you would have been there you would have known." Akashi said darkly.

"Akashi-kun, it is not Kagami-kun's fault. If it is anyone's, it is my own fault." Kuro said bashfully as he rubbed his arm with his hand.

"It is not your fault Tetsuya…come with me Tiga, we are going to have to have a talk about Tetsuya's safety." Akashi demanded.

"Can Kuroko-

"Tetsuya is not going to come with you. Now hurry up." Akashi said as he walked out the door.

Kagami gulped, looked at Kuro, and then walked out the door after Akashi.

20 Minutes late…

"Kuroko! Why didn't you tell me that happened to you!?" Kagami asked Kuro when everyone else wasn't paying attention.

"I was ashamed…" Kuro looked down.

"Kuroko, you have no reason to be ashamed!" Kagami said as he hugged Kuro softly.

'You are so lucky I am playing sweet Kuroko right now Tiga…' "Thank you Kagami-kun."

"I will protect you better, I promise." Kagami whispered, but Kuroko heard.

"I will protect you too." Kuro whispered back and intended for Kagami to hear it.

Kagami blushed madly.

-In the other Universe! -

Kuroko woke up early and went down stairs.

"About time Tetsu, your momma is heading out! Make your own food. See yaaaa." Kuroko's mother said as she stomped away in her stilettos.

Kuroko shook his head, '…I love _my_ mom so much.'

Kuroko walked out of his door and started heading to the school.

"Hey…" Midorima came up to him.

"No Shintaro." Kuroko said like it was the last straw, "Come with me."

"Why should I!?" Midorima snarled.

"Ah I see that you're not high today…because I said so, now hurry up." Kuroko motioned him to follow.

"…Fine." Midoirma said with a frown.

They entered the Maji Burger. Kuroko treated Midorima to some food and then they sat down.

"Now Shintaro, why do you sell drugs?" Kuroko asked as he sipped on his vanilla shake.

"I am good at it." Midorima said skittishly.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "You are the worst drug dealer I have ever seen…a trench coat? Really?"

"Ok fine! I am good at making them, not selling." Midorima explained, "Why do you even care!?"

"Because I am your friend." Kuroko answered.

"Since when? We went to middle school together and that's it." Midorima said.

"Do you attend high school?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah." Midoirma said, "…mostly."

"It must be really complicated to make drugs." Kuroko mused, "A lot of chemistry involved."

"Yeah…why?" Midoirma asked looking at Kuroko though his mop of seaweed.

"I think you would be a great scientist." Kuroko said honestly.

"W-What?" Midorima asked in awe, "…no one has ever said something like that to me."

"It is true Shintaro. You are already amazingly smart, now all you need is to go to school more and a makeover…but it's okay, I know the perfect person to give you one." Kuroko smirked.

Midorima gave Kuroko a look of uncertainty.

"He'll do it for free, come on Shintaro!" Kuroko said in excitement as he took Midoirma's hand and ran out of the building and went full speed towards Kise's house.

15 Minutes later…

"…Oh…Oh my god…I haven't ran like that…s-since the police chased me…" Midoirma breathed heavily.

"Did you get away?" Kuroko asked out of curiosity.

"…I fell over a plastic dildo and landed in a trashcan, I stayed silent and the police ran past me." Midorima said, "It was so humiliating."

Kuroko doubled over in laughter.

"Hey!" Midorima scowled and then pouted.

"S-Sorry Shintaro…I just…falling over a dildo is a new one for me." Kuroko smirked.

"Let's just go." Midoirma said as he rang the doorbell.

"KURO-CHHII! I love-

"Don't touch me Kise." Kuroko said emotionlessly.

"Awe!" Kise pouted but then looked at Midorima, "Oh my gosh! Your hair is so long." He touched it, "Oh but it is really oily, come on inside sugar we will fix you right up!"

Midorima got pulled by Kise into his house, Kuroko followed.

Kise began by washing all the dirt and oil out of Midorima hair, 'Geeze did you bathe in oil?' Kise thought.

"Alright sugar, what should we do to you?" Kise backed up to look at Midorima.

"I think-

"It's a rhetorical question sweetheart. Anyone who arrives at my house in an old dirty trench coat has no say in what I do to them…but don't you panic, it will be amazing." Kise winked.

"Uh…ok." Midorima replied.

"I know just the thing!" Kise said as he pulled out his scissors.

An hour later.

"He's done Kuro-cchii! I call it smart but sexy!" Kise exclaimed as he unveiled Midorima.

"Wow, you look great Shintaro." Kuroko stared.

Midorima's once jungle of hair was now ear length and tamed. It was so shiny with loose curls.

"I permed it slightly…I think he looks great now." Kise beamed.

"T-Thank you." Midorima blushed.

"No problem sugar, come back when it gets too long." Kise smiled, "I would do it for free." He whispered.

Midorima's cheeks lit up instantly.

"Here's my phone number sweetheart, so call me." Kise said seductively, it obviously held a deeper meaning.

"O-Okay." Midorima said and then rushed out the door.

"Smooth Kise." Kuroko crossed his arms.

"Hey, can't help who I find attractive…and dear lord he is like a Greek god! I about pounced him." Kise described, "But I restrained myself."

"Don't you dare taint him Kise." Kuroko said, but actually had no idea what it meant. His friends used it a lot when others used terms he didn't know.

"Can't promise you that Kuro-cchii." Kise said cheekily.

"Just treat him right." Kuroko smiled, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem Kuro-cchii, see you later." Kise said happily.

Kuroko and Midorima walked to Kuroko's school.

"I had a blast Shintaro, I hope you did too and I meant what I said. I think that if you apply yourself, you can do great things." Kuroko encouraged.

"Yeah…thanks Kuroko, I'll think about it…" Midorima said shyly.

"Hey, call me Kuro. All my friends do." Kuroko flashed Kuro's signature smile, "See you around."

Midoirma nodded and slithered away.

Club time – Karate version…

"Hello Kuro, I am glad to see that you have finally bothered to shown up today." A tall man with a low bun and stubble said.

"…" Kuroko had no idea who this was.

"Lighten up Rico, Kuro has been sick." Kagami said as he hooked an arm around his best friend.

'Rico…Rico. Is. A. Man…' Kuroko was initially stunned, '…she – he makes a good looking man…' Kuroko couldn't believe he was thinking this.

"Very well, Kuro and Kagami go ahead and spar!" Rico announced.

Kagami grinned as Kuroko grimaced, he literally learned karate overnight.

"START!" Rico blew his whistle.

Kagami and Kuroko circled each other until Kagami kicked Kuroko out from under his feet.

'Ouch.' Kuroko thought in pain and annoyance, but got back up quickly and returned the gesture when Kagami got close enough for him to jab him really hard.

"…did you just jab me?" Kagami asked giving Kuroko the most 'the hell!?' look.

"No." Kuroko said with a blank face, "You must have had a spasm Tiga."

"I didn't see anything Bakagami…CONTINUE!" Rico yelled again.

Kuroko mentally sighed, 'That was close…' it was short lived when Kagami punched him in the stomach expertly without him tensing.

Kuroko never cursed and he rarely cursed in his head, '…F-Fuck.' Kuroko felt like his knees were going to buckle at any minute and that he was going to throw up. He was very thankful for his emotionless nature right now or else he would have let the cat out of the bag already with a shriek.

Right before Kagami was going to land another blow Rico blew his whistle again, "The hell is wrong with you today Kuro? You are a damn black belt, why are you acting like a little yellow belt!?"

'At least it is better than a white belt…' Kuroko thought dryly.

"Yeah, we are usually are on a constant stream of blocks, kicks, and punches." Kagami commented, "Are you still sick?"

"…I don't feel good…I will be right back." Kuroko said as he escaped into the bathroom.

'What do I do?' Kuroko thought critically as he looked over the bathroom, his eyes landed on the pink soap, 'I guess this is what I will have to do…I am turning into Kuro, manipulating people…' Kuroko thought as he rubbed the soap over his pale arms and stomach.

Kuroko washed most of it off and then went back into the dojo.

20 minutes later his arms and stomach was covered in red, very visible blotches.

Kuroko stood up and then fell over.

"Kuro!" Kagami screamed as he rushed over to his fallen friend, "Coach! What the hell are these?" He held up Kuroko's arm.

'I would never think that being allergic to red dye (that was in the soap) would ever come in handy…' Kuroko thought as he faked fainted.

"I…I don't know, it might be an allergic reaction." Rico said as he lifted Kuroko's shirt and gasped, "It's here too."

Kuroko groaned as his face scrunched up in pain.

"He isn't allergic to anything!" Kagami replied.

"Mabey it's a new allergy", Rico thought aloud "Just take him to the nurse."

Kagami nodded and then picked Kuroko up into his arms and then ran down the hall to the nurse.

"Oh my, what happened?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know, he just started breaking out." Kagami explained.

"I will get him some medicine." The nurse said and left, but came back moments later with a shot. She gave it to Kuroko, "He should wake up soon. You may stay if you would like."

"I will, thank you." Kagami bowed.

The nurse nodded and then went back into her room.

Kuroko waited to 'wake up' 20 minutes later…

"Ugh…" Kuroko groaned as he pealed back his eyes.

"Kuro?" Kagami called softly.

"T-Tiga? What happened?" Kuroko asked, "My head…"

"You passed out from an assumed allergic reaction." Kagami said, "Do you know what made you break out?"

"I don't know Tiga." Kuroko said like he was hopeless, because that is how he felt right now. How was he supposed to be Kuro in Karate?

"Hey, Kuro it's alright. What's going on?" Kagami could sense the radiating stress.

'Great, I just has to let my emotions slip.' Kuroko kicked himself mentally, "Sorry Tiga, I am just out of it."

Kagami didn't believe him, "Okay, fine Kuro…we have been friends since we were seven, you can tell me anything."

'Seven? I only met Kagami-kun two years ago…you are such an amazing person Kagami-kun.' Kuroko thought with a slight smile, "Thank you K-Tiga." He almost slipped up and Kagami caught it.

"You were just about to call me Kagami." Kagami accused.

"…" Kuroko thought for a moment and decided that now was the time to throw up.

"Jesus Kuro! Are you okay!?" Kagami asked, temporally forgetting about the whole name thing.

"…" Kuroko didn't answer, instead he just fell back, half lidded his eyes, and pretended to be unconscious…the best move he could think of right now.

"Shit." Kagami cursed in stress, "Nurse!" He ran to go get.

'I need to talk to Kuro.' Kuroko thought as he did his best to truly fall asleep.

\- Only in our Dreams -

"Kuro! Wake up!" Kuroko uncharacteristically shouted.

"Jesus Kuroko! What!?" Kuro asked.

"I don't know what to do-

"Look" Kuro put his hands on Kuroko's shoulders, "calm down and tell me."

Kuroko nodded and then sat down on the white surface with Kuro, "I fell very guilty. I can't be as good as you in Karate…they compared me, well you to a yellow belt today and asked me what was wrong. I didn't know what to tell them so I went into the bathroom and rubbed red soap on me."

"Soap?" Kuro raised an eyebrow.

"I am allergic to red dye so I broke out as an excuse, fainted, and then threw up because Kagami-kun punched me so hard." Kuroko explained, "I can always blame it on I was sick, but I think Kagami-kun knows that something is off, especially with karate."

"Shit…" Kuro thought for a moment, "I suppose I shouldn't have expected you to be at Kagami's level yet in fighting…I mean I am not doing too well in basketball too and I have much more presence than you-

"That's it Kuro-kun! I have low presence! I just need to use misdirection when I do karate!" Kuroko realized.

Kuro smirked, "Good plan…by the way, I kinda said that someone molested you in the bathroom at Maji because the anti-Christ and the giant were catching on."

Kuroko massaged his temples and then sighed, "Okay fine…you did what you had to do."

"How the hell did Atsushi get so big!?" Kuro asked, "…and well stupid."

"Don't say that Kuro-kun. Murisakabara is not stupid, he is just… a bit immature. I met your Murisakabara-kun, he was so much shorter than mine." Kuroko expressed by slightly widening his eyes.

"Yeah, and dude you Rico is a chick!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Yes, I also found out your Rico is a man." Kuroko replied, "Anyways…I helped Midorima-kun."

"How?" Kuro questioned.

"I make Kise-kun give him a haircut and I encouraged him to not sell drugs anymore and go to school." Kuroko described.

"Wow, you're like a miracle worker." Kuro grinned, but then his expression became more serious, "You obviously found your purpose on my side, but I still don't know my purpose for your side is…Our Kagamis are already great, your Shintaro is smart, your Daiki isn't a dick, the giant isn't bad, I haven't met your Kise yet but from what you have told me he seems successful, and the little demon is smart, rich, and can be sympathetic at times." Kuro paused, "I just don't know what to do."

"Kuro-kun, it is just a theory that we have a purpose to complete for each side." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, but when I woke up in your place for the first time, I heard a voice saying that I am needed in this dimension." Kuro began, "And I can't figure out what it would be!"

"Yeah…I know. For now let's just try and cope as being each other." Kuroko settled.

"Okay." Kuro calmed down, "You know, I made you look real cute in front of Tiga."

Kuroko's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree, "I-Is that so?"

"No shit. You totally have a crush on Tiga!" Kuro smirked, "Maybe that's what I need to do is get you two together…"

"No, I want him to fall for me…" Kuroko said shyly.

"Alright, alright, but I can show you off. Make it easier when you get back." Kuro offered.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Kuroko warned.

"I promise!" Kuro promised, "Why do you like Tiga?"

"Because he is so determined and shines so brightly." Kuroko described.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about your shadow and light thingy." Kuro mused.

"He is so kind…and cute." Kuroko said bashfully, he had never really talked out this stuff, but he supposed he can do it with himself…or rather another version of himself, "I am a little worried to go back." Kuroko confessed.

"I know, I am too to be honest." Kuro said, "But at least we have some goals in mind."

"You are right…well the light is coming, see you next time Kuro-kun." Kuroko smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, by Kuroko!" Kuro yelled.

\- A Different Plane of existence -

Kuro woke and went down to greet Kuroko's mother.

"Hello Tetsuya." She smiled kindly.

"Hey mom." Kuro said, "See you tonight."

"Okay dear." She said before Kuro was out the door.

"Hey Kuroko." Kagami shouted as he walked up to Kuro.

"Hello Kagami-kun, how are you?" Kuro asked in monotone.

"I'm good…do you want to go to Maji after practice? I can get you a vanilla milk shake." Kagami offered.

Kuro knew how much Kuroko loved vanilla so of course he made his eyes sparkle, "Okay, thank you Kagami-kun." Even though he preferred chocolate.

Kagami looked to the side and blushed, "Yeah, okay."

Kuroko grinned internally, 'don't you worry Kuroko, I will make Tiga want you so bad!'

Kagami and Kuroko walked the rest of the way to school and went to class.

At the end of practice…

"Alright boys! Good job, go get cleaned and then you're dismissed." Rico said after she blew her whistle.

Kuroko moved it to the locker room since he is taller and has much more muscle that Kuroko, he also didn't like anyone else to see him naked other than his Sei.

Kuroko finished in record time of three minutes. That including undressing, showering, drying off, and getting his clothes back on before anyone even came in.

"You're already done?" Kagami asked with wide eyes, "You usually shower for at least 15 minutes."

'15 minutes!? I suppose Kuroko is more open about showing his body…he is invisible so…' "I…well I am just excited to have a milk shake."

"Oh! Yeah, I won't make you wait too long." Kagami said.

Kuro looked up to Kagami and smiled one of Kuroko's rare sweet smiles, "Thank you Kagami-kun."

"N-No problem." Kagami stuttered as he about tripped over himself getting to the showers.

'I got you wrapped around my little finger Tiga.' Kuro laughed mentally.

About 7 minutes later Kagami came out, "Alright, I am ready. Let's go."

Kuro nodded and followed Kagami to Maji.

Kuro faked weariness as they approached the restaurant.

"It's okay Kuroko, I won't let any pervert come near you." Kagami promised with resolve.

Kuro smiled shyly again, "Thank you Kagami-kun."

Kagami's cheeks became a light show again as he opened the door for Kuroko.

Kuro and Kagami walked to the counter and got their food and then sat down.

Kuro appeared to be sipping on his milkshake happily, 'Jesus, how can Kuroko stand vanilla.'

"Do you like it?" Kagami asked as he ate his 23rd burger.

Kuro nodded, "Yes." But he really wanted to eat those burgers with him, 'damn Kuroko's low appetite.'

"Here." Kagami said as he tossed a burger to Kuro.

'Thank god!' Kuro thought in excitement as he unwrapped the food and ate it hungrily, but when he felt Kagami's intense gaze on him he slowed down, "…Thank you Kagami-kun." He said politely with a bow.

"You usually nibble…" Kagami thought out loud.

"…Well, I haven't eaten solid food for two days." Kuro lied, 'It sure feels like it though.'

"What!? Why?" Kagami exclaimed.

"I…forgot." Was Kuro's lame excuse but something he could see Kuroko forgetting.

"That's not healthy Kuroko." Kagami lightly scolded, "Do you want another?"

Kuro debated for a moment, 'I am sooo hungry, feed me Tiga! Oh, but then I wouldn't be acting like Kuroko…AHHHHH!' He thought, but then his stomach growled loudly.

"I think that's a yes." Kagami laughed as he threw Kuro another burger.

'Only one?' Kuro thought in annoyance, "Thank you Kagami-kun."

"No problem." Kagami replied as he continued eating.

Kuroko finished his burger probably faster than he should have, but he was hungry so…and then he finished his milk shake.

"I'll be right back." Kagami said as he got up and went to the bathroom.

Kuro stared at the burgers and licked his lips, '…I can't help it!' Kuro said as he devoured two more burgers before Kagami got back. He wanted more, but fate did not want him to have more.

Kagami continued eating, "Hmm, that's strange."

"What is it Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Well I gave you two burgers and I ordered 30 and I ate 26. I should still have two more…" Kagami thought, "Did you eat them? I wouldn't be mad if you did."

It was all Kuro could do to keep a blank face and a steady voice, "No, I am very full. Perhaps you counted wrong or they left two out." 'Shit Tiga! The only time you decide to do math is when you eat!? HAHAH!'

"I didn't count wrong…they must have not given them all to me." Kagami said and then stood up, "Be right back."

Kuroko nodded, "I will be right back too." He got up and went to the bathroom.

"HAHAHH! Holy shit Tiga….HAHAH!" Kuro laughed so hard a tear ran down his face. After about two minutes of calming down he went back out to sit at the table with Kagami and almost needed to go back to the bathroom and laugh more, "What's wrong Kagami-kun?"

Kagami's face was set in a scowl, he had his arms crossed, and his lips were in a pout. "They wouldn't admit that they were wrong and give me more burgers."

Kuroko nodded, "I will be right back." He walked to the counter.

"I am sorry sir, but we can't give your friend-

"Listen here you piece of shit, my friend over there has had the shittiest day of his life! All I wanted to do was make him happy by coming to your dirty ass establishment, but NO! You just had to go and screw his order and not even make it right…It would be real inconvenient if someone called the health inspector about your mold problem." Kuro scream whispered with a snarl.

"W-What? How did you know about that?" The poor man was shaking in his boots.

"I know everything." Kuro stated as he glared at the man, 'Now I do…idiot."

"O-Okay, hold on I will get some more food for your friend." The man said running into the kitchen. A few seconds later he come out with a bag full of burgers.

"Thank you very much." Kuro bowed, "Have a nice day."

Kuro walked back over to Kagami and set the bag down in front of him gently.

"How did you get all of these!?" Kagami asked with a huge smile.

"I just talked to them and convinced them that they did not give you your full order." Kuroko said emotionlessly.

"Awesome!" Kagami said as he ate two more burgers, "I'll save the rest for later. Ready to go?"

"Yes." Kuro nodded.

As Kagami and Kuro walked out, Kuro waved at the clerk, thus sending chills down the young man's back.

They walked until they were outside of Kuroko's house, "Thanks for taking me Kagami-kun." Kuro blushed on demand again, "See you on Monday."

Kagami turned away, "YEAH! See you later!" He said and then ran away.

Kuro smirked and strutted into his other self's house.

\- Perhaps a different galaxy? -

Kuroko woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was neat and organized.

Kuroko clutched his stomach and groaned in pain when he felt the blow Kagami delivered him.

"Tets-kun! Are you alright!?" Akashi ran into the room and held Kuroko's hand, "Kagami-kun had to carry you here. He also said you were acting weird!"

"Ah, don't worry babe I'm okay." Kuroko denied, "I just haven't been feeling too well."

"In what way?" Akashi asked with such innocence.

"First I was sick and now I had an allergic reaction to something…but I am really okay." Kuroko promised as he kissed Akashi's head.

"I love you so much Tets-kun." Akashi said as he held Kuroko close.

"Love you too Sei." Kuroko said, but felt like saying that to a certain taller red head.

*KNOCK*

"I'll go get it." Akashi said as he got up.

A few seconds later a pink haired girl belly flopped on top of Kuroko.

"C-Can't breathe." Kuroko choked.

"Oh, shut up Tetsu." Momoi said as she chewed her bubble gum.

"Get the hell off Satsuki." Kuroko growled.

"Fine!" She said and then dismounted Kuroko.

Kuroko sighed, "Why are you here?"

"How rude! I came here to check on you!" Momoi said defensively.

"…Are you okay Satsuki?" Kuroko asked in his usual soft voice since he could tell Momoi was hiding her true feelings.

Momoi didn't respond she only looked away.

Kuroko sat up, albeit painfully, "Come on Satsuki, tell me what's wrong." He smiled encouragingly.

"Wow Tetsu I have never seen this side of you." Momoi admitted, "I can't even believe you could tell something is…wrong."

Kuroko smiled, "I am all ears."

Momoi sat on the bed with Kuroko, "Well…I really like this boy, but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" Kuroko asked softly, happy to be himself for once.

"But, he doesn't ever notice me!" Momoi shouted as she squeezed Kuroko to death again.

"I-I understand Momoi." Kuroko responded and he unclasped her from him, "If you want him to notice you, why don't you ask him out?"

"Because it's not that simple Tetsu!" She cried, "He notices me, but as a friend not a girlfriend." She specified.

"Oh…I see. That is difficult." Kuroko thought, "How long have you been friends with this person?"

"Since childhood Tetsu…it's Daiki." Momoi admitted.

Kuroko stared impassively at her for a moment, "…would you like me to ask him?"

"NO!" She screamed, "Just…Just ask him if he likes anybody at the moment and see if he says me…please!" She begged.

"Okay Satsuki, I will ask him." Kuroko confirmed.

Momoi squealed in delight as she hugged Kuroko again, "Thank you so much Tetsu! Here are you pants, shirt, underwear, and socks!" She said as she threw the items in Kuroko, "OOP! Can't forget your shoes." She said as shoes came flying into Kuroko's face, "Be ready in 15 minutes, Daiki will be walking down Shorn Street. You can intercept him there!" She said and then slammed the door to Kuroko's room.

"Ouch." Kuroko said as he removed the pants from his face. He grudgingly got up and put all the clothes on and met them down stairs.

"Satsuki don't you dare kill my sweet Sei!" Kuroko said as he pulled Momoi away from Akashi.

"No fair!" Momoi pouted.

Akashi brought Kuroko into the kitchen, "Thanks Tets-kun."

"No problem babe, you are so beautiful." Kuroko commented.

"Oh, no I am not…" Akashi said as he twirled a piece of his hair.

"Yes you are! And you are so smart too…I love you." Kuroko said as he kissed Akashi on the lips, "Got to go babe."

"Will you come back tonight?" Akashi asked lustfully.

Kuroko panicked, "I wish I could babe, but since I have been sick I haven't gotten any homework done, so I have to stay home and finish it." He said as wantonly as he could…which wasn't that impressive.

"I understand." Akashi looked down.

"I'll make it up to you." Kuroko smiled, "Bye sweetheart."

"Bye." Akashi smiled as he Kissed Kuroko one more time.

Kuroko smiled until he was out the door and then his face automatically went back to normal, in other words, it went back to being emotionless as he walked to Shorn Street.

Kuroko saw Aomine in the distance, 'Is Momoi-san a stalker?' He pushed that thought aside as he sat down and pretended to tie his boots.

Since he has little presence Aomine stumbled right over him.

"The hell did I trip over…Tetsu!?" Aomine exclaimed as he was sprawled out on the ground.

"Well good morning to you too Daiki." Kuroko replied from his place on the ground as well.

"I didn't even see you." Aomine commented.

"You didn't?" Kuroko questioned with a raised eyebrow, "I think you need some glasses."

"Shut up Tetsu." Aomine said as he got up and offered a hand to Kuroko.

"Thanks." Kuroko mumbled, "So what are you doing today?"

"That's none of your business." Aomine snorted.

"Come on Daiki, you know you want to tell me." Kuroko joked.

"No Tetsu, I don't." Aomine confirmed.

"Is it something embarrassing?" Kuroko questioned.

"No, it isn't!" Aomine shouted.

"Then why don't you tell me." Kuroko questioned.

"Fine! I'll tell you! I am going to the art museum." Aomine shouted, "Happy!?"

"I didn't know you like art." Kuroko commented, "Who is your favorite artist?"

"…Claude Monet." Aomine answered.

"Hmm, I am surprised you like impressionism…he is one of my favorites too." Kuroko responded.

Aomine's jaw dropped, "You like art!?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes."

"Can you draw?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko could actually. He could draw and paint beautiful pictures, but he didn't know if Kuro could, "I am not that great."

Aomine nodded, "…Do you want to go to the museum with me?"

Kuroko nodded, "Sure, I don't really have anything else to do today."

Aomine smiled to himself, it had been a long time since he had meet someone who liked art like him.

"You weren't ashamed to like art, were you?" Kuroko asked.

"Well…" Aomine trailed off.

"I see. Well I want to let you know that it is perfectly fine to appreciate and do art." Kuroko said, "I would actually encourage it."

"Jesus and I even talking to the same Tetsu?" Aomine stared at Kuroko.

Kuroko patted Aomine's back firmly, "I am passionate about art Daiki."

"Okay, okay fine." Aomine said as he rubbed his sore back.

For the next two hours Kuroko and Aomine toured the museum and talked a lot about different artists and art styles along the way. When they left they decided to get some food.

"So, how's Akashi?" Aomine asked.

"He's great." Kuroko smiled fondly.

"I can see that." Aomine saw the happiness in Kuroko's eyes.

"What about you? Have you found someone yet?" Kuroko inquired.

"Well, there is this one girl…" Aomine blushed very slightly.

'Oh no.' Kuroko thought, "Who is it?"

"So blunt." Aomine analyzed.

"Just curious." Kuroko said nonchalantly.

"It's Satsuki." Aomine blushed.

'Yes!' Kuroko smiled, "She likes you too Daiki, ask her out."

"What!? How do you know that she like me, we have been friends practically since birth!" Aomine responded.

"Because she told me Daiki, she had the same worries as you. Only being able to see each other as childhood friends and not anything more. She has been worried over the same thing." Kuroko enlightened, "Ask her out, she will say yes and be so happy."

"Are you sure?" Aomine said with uncertainty.

"100% now do it." Kuroko pushed.

Aomine grinned, "Okay!" He said as he pulled out his phone, stepped outside, and called Momoi.

A few minutes later Aomine came back in with a huge smile, "She said she would go on a date with me!"

"That's great Daiki!" Kuroko praised, "Good job."

Aomine nodded, "I got to go, but see you later."

"Bye!" Kuroko said.

\- Changing worlds ;) -

Kuro woke up to feel a light pressure in his chest, he smiled, "Sei…I love you." But when he opened his eyes it was Kuroko. "KUROKO!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

Kuroko woke up with a start to see that he was back in his own bedroom, "I don't know…maybe I finished what I was supposed to do."

"Ugh! What am I supposed to do!?" Kuro complained.

"Maybe we need each other to do whatever it is we need to do here." Kuroko thought aloud.

"Yeah! That's it, it has to be." Kuro said in stress.

"Okay, first of all let's change." Kuroko said as he pointed to his hair.

"Agreed." Kuro said with a grin as he carried Kuroko to the bathroom.

Two hours later…

"We look like ourselves now!" Kuro said as he posed in front of the mirror.

"We do." Kuroko responded.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kuro asked as he as he pet his new dyed hair.

"I don't know." Kuroko answered.

"Hmm…I know! I already told Tiga that you have a cousin in the karate club. I could be visiting you form out of town." Kuro said with a toothy grin.

Kuroko smirked to himself, "That sounds fun."

The next day in the gym…

"Good job Kuroko." Rico said.

"Yeah great job Kuroko." Kagami said with a blush.

"Thank you Kagami-kun. I will be right back." Kuroko said as he walked into the hall.

When Kuro saw Kuroko leave he strutted into the gym, "OI! Is Kuroko-"

Everyone looked at him, "KUROKO!?" They all shouted.

Kuro was wearing his usual bad ass looking get up.

"You know it." Kuro smirked as he walked up to Kagami and put his elbow on his shoulder, "How're you doing?"

"Oh no, you are going crazy again!" Kagami started to panic.

"Kagami-kun what are you talking about?" Kuroko asked from behind Kagami.

"AHHHHH! There's two of you Kuroko!" Kagami shrieked.

Kuroko looked in front of him, "Ah, that's my cousin."

"Wait, the one that wants to beat me up?!" Kagami scream whispered in realization.

Kuro cracked his knuckles and stared at Kagami with a glint of madness in his eyes.

"Watch out Kagami-kun, Kuro-kun is a black belt." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Kuroko!" Kagami said as he hid behind Kuroko.

Kuroko pet Kagami's hair, "Don't worry Kagami-kun."

"So are these your friends Kuroko?" Kuro asked as he ruffled his 'cousin's' head.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes."

"Wow! You look so similar…except our Kuroko-kun is shorter." Rico analyzed, "But your personalities are so different."

Kuro walked up to Rico, "Do you have a brother?"

"Uh, yeah I actually do…do you know him?" Rico asked.

"Does he have a man bun with stubble and super tall?" Kuro asked.

"Yes." Rico confirmed.

"Oh, thank god." Kuroko said underneath his breath, but Kuro heard.

"HAHA, yeah I know him…but I haven't seen him here." Kuro laughed and walked to Kuroko, "WE totally thought that they got gender bent."

"I thought Rico looked very nice as a man." Kuroko commented.

"HAHHAHA! I think he looked sexy as a woman! A bit flat, but still!" Kuro shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Rico asked with furrowed brows.

"Nothing babe." Kuro winked and then went back over to Kagami, "So you're Tiga, huh?"

"Yes." Kagami answered as he stayed behind Kuroko.

"Come with me, we need to have a little chat." Kuro smirked as he started pulling Kagami away.

"Where are you going Kuro-kun?" Kuroko asked softly but there was a warning behind it.

"Trust your older cousin Kuroko." Kuro said.

"How old are you?" Rico asked.

"…20." Kuro said before he was out the door.

"Liar." Kuroko smirked just before the door closed.

Kuro walked to Kagami until Kagami backed up against the wall, "So…you got eyes for my baby cousin, huh?"

"I-I-

"Do you like him? Never mind, it is painfully obvious that you do." Kuro paused, "…calm down Tiga, I'm not going to hurt you."

"…Yeah, I like Kuroko." Kagami admitted it out loud for the first time, "I really like him."

Kuro relaxed his facial features and smiled knowingly at Kagami, "I know, you seem really good for him."

"Really?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, he looks the same way at you too." Kuro informed.

"Really!?" Kagami asked again with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Tiga, really." Kuro repeated, "Let's go back in now."

Kagami nodded and followed Kuro.

"OKAY! Has anyone here seen my sweet little Kuroko smile or hear him laugh!?" Kuro asked with raised eyebrows.

There was a little rumble…

"No." They said.

"Yeah, he is a little…how do I put this, plain on the outside." Kuro smirked at Kuroko, Kuroko glared back.

Without a second thought, Kuro ran towards Kuroko and tackled him to the ground and started tickling him, "Oh come on Kuroko, don't hold back! I know you want to laugh so badly!"

Kuroko couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed and smiled.

Everyone paused, Kuroko's voice was angelic especially paired with such a beautiful smile.

"HAHAH!" Kuro laughed along with Kuroko, but his laugh was deeper and more booming. He hooked an arm around Kuroko, "Don't you feel better now!?"

Kuroko's face was red with laughter as he jabbed Kuro.

"Yeah, the only reason you're getting away with that is because we are related." Kuro said.

Kuroko looked at him innocently.

"God, I can't wait to be with Sei again." Kuro mused.

"I know you miss him." Kuroko said softly as he held his other self a little tighter, "You'll see him soon."

"I hope." Kuro said and then stood up with Kuroko, "Well, I'll see you back at home."

Kuroko nodded, "Thank you for coming Kuro-kun."

"No problem." Kuro winked, sent a meaningful look at Kagami saying, 'Go ahead, tell him how you feel.' And then started walking back to Kuroko's house.

After practice…

"Uh…Kuroko can I talk to you?" Kagami asked nervously.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes." He followed Kagami out into the field under a big tree.

"I, uh…I, well-

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Y-Yes." Kagami replied.

Kuroko breathed in, "I like you Kagami-kun…more than friends." He blushed.

Kagami smiled warmly, "I really like you too Kuroko…so much more than friends."

Kuroko smiled another breath taking smile.

"Can I…can I kiss you?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko nodded and walked to Kagami, placed his hand on Kagami's cheek and the other on his firm chest, and then got on his tippy toes to meet Kagami half way.

Kagami held Kuroko's hips and the back of his head and finally kissed.

The kiss was short, but it expressed all the feelings that they felt for each other, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Kagami breathed.

"I think I do." Kuroko smiled.

Kagami looked a little surprised, but was happy nonetheless.

At a rooftop…

"Nice Kuroko." Kuro smiled.

After Kuroko and Kagami held each other for a while they reluctantly separated ways blaming it on Kuroko's cousin being from out of town.

"Goodnight Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he reached up to peck Kagami's cheek.

"Goodnight Kuroko." Kagami said and leaned down to peck Kuroko on his forehead and then walked away.

Kuroko went into his bedroom to greet Kuro, "Kuro-

But there was no one there. Kuroko smiled sadly, he had grown very fond of his other self, but he assumes that they are not needed in each other's worlds anymore.

He decided that it was late, so he went to bed.

The next morning…

"Kuroko wake up!" Kuro shouted.

Kuroko woke up yet again with a start, but this time he fell off the bed.

"We must really stop meeting like this." Kuro smirked.

Kuroko frowned but then smiled, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Yeah, me neither. Yesterday after I saw you kiss Kagami…it was like I floated away and woke up here but I couldn't really move so I fell asleep." Kuro explained.

Kuroko nodded, "I wonder why I am here."

"I don't know…want to do the same thing?" He asked with an evil grin.

Kuroko nodded, "That would be fun."

At karate practice…

"Are you ready today Kuro?" Kagami asked.

"Hell yeah! I am going to kick the shit out of you!" Kuro said in excitement.

"About time!" Kagami said and got in position.

They both went all out, throwing punches, kicks, and blocking. It felt great for both of them. Ultimately Kuro won.

When it was break time the door opened mysteriously, "Hello, is Kuro-kun here?"

Everyone looked up, "KURO!?"

"Kuro?" Kagami asked as he walked up to Kuroko, "Are you sick again!?"

"I am Kuroko, but I don't know you." Kuroko said as he looked up and down Kagami, "Is Ku-

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's shoulder, but Kuroko flipped him…one thing that Kuro taught him well.

"HAHAH! Good one Kuroko!" Kuro exclaimed as he walked over to Kuroko and Kagami, "Trying to molest my little brother I see."

"LITTLE BROTHER!?" Kagami and the rest in shock.

"We're cousins." Kuroko explained, "…I live in Alaska."

"We are basically brothers." Kuro said, "Seriously? Alaska…hahaha." Kuro whispered the last part.

Kuroko shrugged.

"What's your name?" Rico asked.

"Kuroko." Kuroko said.

"Yes, we know that but what's your first name? It will be confusing now that we have to Kuroko's running around." Rico said as he crossed his arms.

Kuro and Kuroko looked at each other nodded and then grinned, "Kuroko Tetsuya." They said in unison.

"What!?" Rico asked.

"We have the same name Rico." Kuro laughed.

"Well then." Rico said.

"I call him Kuroko, he calls me Kuro." Kuro explained, "Everyone got that!?"

"YES SIR!" They answered.

The door opened again to reveal Akashi.

Akashi and Kuroko's eyes locked.

"Is that Akashi-kun, Kuro-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Kuro nodded.

Kuroko walked up to Akashi, "Hello Akashi-kun, it is nice to meet you. I am Kuro's cousin. I have heard amazing things about you." He bowed.

"Wow! You look just like Tets-kun!" Akashi exclaimed.

"Except shorter." Rico added, "And the personality difference."

Kuro walked up to Akashi, picked him up bridal style, exited the dojo, and kissed him deeply, "God I love you so damn much Sei…you won't be able to walk for a week."

Akashi instantly started sucking Kuro's neck, "I want you so bad Tets-kun!"

"I know babe! I want you too so bad too! Tonight, okay? I promise." Kuro said as he set Akashi back on the ground gently, "My cousin is just visiting for a little bit today."

Akashi nodded, "He seems nice, see you tonight." He said before he shook his hips seductively and walked away.

"God damn." Kuro cursed and then walked back into the Dojo, "Come on Kuroko, let's go."

Kuroko nodded, "It was nice to meet you all." He bowed and then followed Kuro.

"You feel it too, huh?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah." Kuro said, his voice lacking it's normal joking tone.

They went up to the roof and sat across from one another.

"You're going to disappear soon." Kuro said sadly.

"I am." Kuroko confirmed, "I am so happy I met you."

"Me too Kuroko, I learned how to be more calm and accepting." Kuro admitted.

"I learned how to smile a little more." Kuroko expressed with a small smile.

"I am going to miss you." Kuro said as he scooted closer to Kuroko and hugged him.

"I'll miss you too Kuro…we'll be missing ourselves." Kuroko replied as he held Kuro tighter.

"Haha, yeah isn't that ironic." Kuro smiled and pulled back, "Do you think we will ever see each other again?"

"I don't know Kuro-kun." Kuroko said right when a bright light shinned, "Perhaps we'll meet in our dreams."

"By Kuroko Tetsuya!" Kuro yelled with a few tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!" Kuroko yelled back right before the light engulfed him.

Three years later…

Kuro woke up to see white all around him.

"It's about time you woke up…Kuro-kun." Kuroko greeted cheekily.

Kuro grinned, "Well, this is going to be fun."

End…or is it?


End file.
